


Ten New Year Resolutions As Compiled and Edited by Sam Winchester

by Callisto



Series: Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by... [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. To get Dean into power walking.<br/>[Subject’s response: In your dreams, Samantha.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten New Year Resolutions As Compiled and Edited by Sam Winchester

1\. To get Dean into power walking.  
[Subject’s response: In your dreams, Samantha.]

2\. To buy Bobby a house.  
[Subject’s response: With what, genius?]  
[Editor’s note: Dragon’s gold. You thought you were the only one that picked any up?]  
[Subject’s response: You sly dog, you. Wait, is that how I got a silver machete for Christmas?]  
[Editor’s note: And why we have sheets with a thread count for once.]

3\. To give Dean credit for not having shots for breakfast anymore.  
[Subject’s response: Sam...]  
[Editor’s note: Look, I know you don’t want me making a fuss, but I wanted to give you something...]  
[Subject’s response: Oh God, shoot me now.]  
[Editor’s note: ...and I was thinking blowjobs in the shower.]  
[Subject’s response: It is a constant struggle. Which you can acknowledge any way you see fit.]  
[Editor’s note: Why, thank you, Dean.]  
[Subject’s response: Don’t mention it.]  
[Editor’s note: It’s just that I feel--]  
[Subject’s response: No, really. Don’t mention it. Just surprise me.]

4\. To kill Dick.  
[Subject’s response: I’ll drink to that. Shut up, it’s not breakfast.]

5\. To not get so fucking jittery when Lucifer doesn’t show up.  
[Subject’s response: Absolutely, you need to put that son of a bitch in the rearview once and... wait, you _miss_ that fucker?]  
[Editor’s note: No! It’s just... It’s different now. It’s like, when he’s there, I know you’re real.]  
[Subject’s response: Stone one, Sammy. Always.]

6\. To get that engraved on something.  
[Subject’s response: Um...]

7\. To give Dean his first surprise any moment now.  
[Subject’s response: Well, it’s hardly a fucking surprise if you tell me.. oof!]

8\. To hug Dean until he gets it.

9\. To never, ever take this off.  
[Subject’s response: Should think so too. You have any idea how hard it is to inscribe a rune that old? And the cord is gigantor size. Should wrap around your wrist a good few times.]

10\. To try and let my palm heal.  
[Subject’s response: Amen, brother. And I get it, Sam. I get it. So let me go and lead me to the shower, eh?]

*****  



End file.
